


Taking Control

by Choirfreak



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choirfreak/pseuds/Choirfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod ask Abbie to show him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

“Leftenant….may I ask you something?” Abbie’s body shivered against his at the sound of Ichabod’s makeshift nickname for her. Something about the way he called her _Leftenant_ did unexpecting things to her body. She looked up at him and smiled

“Of course.” They lay in bed, legs intertwined as they’re tangled between the sheets. Ichabod’s body draped across Abbie’s. His long finger began to trace across her bottom lip as he mustered up the courage to ask her something he’d been thinking about since they decided to take their relationship to the next level.

“What truly pleases you?” Abbie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve realized that in this….era…women seem to be a lot more…outspoken pertaining to what that want.”

“And you mean sexually?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not sure I see where you’re going with this.” She said with a nervous giggle.

“I want to know what pleases you most as far as….sex goes.”

“Oh! You mean like what gets me off the quickest?” She teased as she playfully rubbed her foot against his leg.

“Well I guess so. From what I recall in my time, when being betrothed, it was the man who was in control.”

“But I like it when you take control.”

“That very well maybe, but…..I want to see you take control. I’ve never experienced it before.”

“Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you’ve never done it with her on top?” He just smiled bashfully and shook his head.

“As it seems Leftenant, I have a lot of learning to do” He said in a low tone. She looked at him through her eyelashes and smiled seductively.

“You want me to show you how I can take control?”

“Please.” She said nothing as she lifted up slightly to claim his lips with hers. She brought one of her hands up to the side of his face and gripped it to deepen the kiss. When she slid that hand down his neck, onto his chest, she pushed him hard enough to give him the signal to lift up. Ichabod rolled over on his back, allowing Abbie to straddle his waist.

This position allowed him to see everything he never had a chance to see whenever he was on top. In addition to her face, he got view of her perfect breasts. He bit his bottom lip and groaned slightly as he continued to gaze at one of his favorite body parts on her. Before his mind could catch up with his movement, both of his hands made contact with her breasts. He squeezed her nipples in between his thumb and index finger and they hardened almost immediately. Abbie threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy. She could never get enough of the feel of his hands on her body. She placed her hands over his and began to massage her breasts with him. Her hips then begun to grind back and forth. The more she grinded, she could feel his erection growing gradually in between her warmth. His hands moved from her breasts to her hips and gripped them.

“ _Leftenant_ …..please.” Ichabod moaned breathlessly. Pleased with herself; having Ichabod at her mercy; Abigail smiled as she lifted up and reached in between their bodies and took hold of his rock hard erection. She lined it up at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto him.

“Oh dear god.” Ichabod moaned loudly. This new position allowed him to feel more than he could ever imagine. She set a rhythm as she placed both of her hands across his chest. Grinding in a slow motion, she still managed to guide him deep within her, tightening herself around him tight with each move she made. His grip on her hips grew tighter and his arms began to move in the motion of her hips.

“Leften-oh hell Abbie, you feel insatiable…just don’t….don’t stop.” She threw her head back, flipping her hair out of her face. Her hands flew back to his legs as she began to grind faster and harder on him. Abbie and Ichabod’s moans and pants filled the room. While still leaning back, Abbie grabbed Ichabod’s forearm and tugged, signaling him to sit up. Once he did so, she wrapped her arms around his neck, all the while never messing up her rhythm. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered,

“ Ichabod…I’m gonna come.” He clutched to her back, pushing himself as deep inside her as their bodies would allow.

“Let go, my sweet Abigail. Let go.” Within a matter of seconds, he could feel her contracting around him, Abbie screaming out in pleasure. It wasn’t before long that he followed suit and was releasing himself inside her. They stay in the sitting position for a few minutes, allowing their breathing to slow down.

“That….Abbie…was …indescribable.” She let out a bashfull giggle as she hid her face between his neck.

“Don’t get all shy on me now, Leftenant. You need to take control more often.” She lifted up

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, I’m sure there are other ways to show me.” She gave him a seductive smile.

“Next time we’re going with my favorite position.”

“And that would be?”

“Bend me over and I’ll show you.”


End file.
